


Lazy Sundays and Affection

by Catsarecutebutaliens



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Affectionate Tony, Butt Squeezing, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, I Don't Even Know, I am making up stuff, I hope you like it, Lazy Sunday mornings, Maybe - Freeform, Mentions of Sex, Pepperony - Freeform, Protective Tony, a lot of squeezing stuff, cudlding, does this have a plot, everyone is happy, i love these two dorks, i will stop tagging stuff now okay please read this, just some silly fluffy stuff, kind of, no one is dead (glancing at iw), or at least dont hate it, really - Freeform, stuff happens and they kiss a lot, where does this even fit in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsarecutebutaliens/pseuds/Catsarecutebutaliens
Summary: Tony reads something and ends up making Pepper uncomfortable.





	Lazy Sundays and Affection

**Author's Note:**

> What is this? Please enjoy and leave some love if you want to.

Pepper loved their Sunday morning. It was one of the only days on which she could sleep in without worrying about missing meetings or phone calls. Sometimes they took the whole day off and watched movies or sappy TV-shows, or went on date nights to have some "us" time in between all the work. Waking up with Tony in her arms (or the other way around) was and still is one of her favorite things.

This morning she woke up to lazy kisses on her neck and an arm tangled around her mid-section, fingers intertwined. She could feel his breath against her soft skin, and slowly turned around to face him, eyes still heavy with sleep. 

Warm sunlight was seeping in, dimmed by the blinds but still strong enough to see more than just figures. The blueish light from the arc reactor was covered by a thick blanket, but she could still see it on the edges, making his face glow. After their first night of sleeping together (actual sleeping, for once) she had nicknamed it her nightlight; it definitely kept some of the nightmares away, though it was probably mostly Tony.

Pepper murmured a good morning and scooted closer, pressing their bodies and eventually their lips together in a warm kiss. Yes, she most certainly liked these mornings.

They stayed in bed for another half an hour or so, watching the light within the room grow while snuggling together, unwilling to start the day. But Pepper wouldn't be Pepper if she didn't get up soon enough, the CEO in her unable to just do nothing for too long.

With a groan she rolled over and got into a seating position, leaving the warm bed and a suddenly very awake Tony behind.

"I'm gonna take a shower, you wanna join me?", she asked, already halfway into the bathroom. The sudden rustling of sheets and a small thud, followed by fast footsteps told her everything she needed to know.

A hot shower and some equally hot morning sex later they sat in the kitchen, hair still wet and wearing nothing more than some underwear and Tonys shirts, the coffee gurgling in the machine.

While Pepper to some degree absolutely preferred the classical newspaper, her partner was sitting next to her with his tablet in front of him. Not that she minded at all, it was nice to just enjoy the silence and the occasional turning of the sheets or the sound of his fingers typing on the screen. Everything fit together like a big puzzle, a typical morning in a not so typical household. That was until he turned around, a mix of excitement and outrage on his face.

"Pep, we need to do something about this," he said and shoved the tablet into her view.

`The new power couple - real or not?´ read the article, although it was more of a blog post by some semi-known journalist.  
`We all know about the alleged relationship between everyone's favorite superhero Iron Man, also known as Tony Stark, and the CEO of Stark Industries, Pepper Potts. They came out to the public not so long ago but are they really together? New sources imply a cold tension between the two and the absence of any physical touch speaks into that. Should we be worried that it was all just a farce for publicity after the company had suffered a loss with the new course? Had there been no love after all? Or have they broken up over some yet to be discovered incident? Stay tuned for new information on the soon to be ex-couple.´

Pepper face crinkled up in disgust, the press could be useful but this kind of gossip made her roll her eyes. She handed the technology back to him and stood up to get the freshly brewed coffee.

"You really care about this garbage?"

Silence set in again while she prepared a cup for each of them and plugged in the waffle iron for later use. In the background Tony was tapping away again, having yet to answer her question. When she was seated again and started sipping on her favorite beverage he looked up from his readings and took his own cup, finally speaking again.

"Look, it's not just this one guy. There are numerous articles and even videos about us, they all think we are dysfunctional or have broken up or something and I-" he sighed and ruffled his hair, trying to think of a way to express the emotions gathering in his chest. He had never been good at explaining himself like this.

"I don't know. Maybe they are right, we are quite distant and cold in public. Not that I am worried about our relationship or anything it's just- this."

A sigh escaped her lips and she bent over to put a hand on his arm, giving it a comforting squeeze. She could understand him but opposite to him, it didn't affect her in the same way. As the CEO of one of the biggest, if not the biggest, companies in the world, she had learned to ignore the negative voices coming with everything; as a woman, in particular, she had no other choice, something a few mistakes had taught her.

"Look, I get it. But they know crap about us. We just had sex like five minutes ago and sleep, really sleep, together almost every night. I love you, you love me. It is none of their business."

For her, the thing was solved with that, so she went back to scrolling in her newspaper and sipping her coffee. These journalists deserved no attention. Knowing he had lost the battle this time, or so it seemed anyway, Tony went back to reading as well, only interrupting to pour the batter into the waffle iron and to take it out a few minutes later, serving it to the two of them with some fruits and some more black brew. 

They settled for watching a rerun of F.R.I.E.N.D.S while being cuddled up on the couch, draped over each other with their breakfast. And so, the morning went by, newspaper and its content pushed to the back of their minds.

Unfortunately, they weren't able to spend the whole day together in their home as they had wanted to. An important meeting needed CEO-Peppers attention so she suited up and let Tony drive her to the company, desperate to spend some more time together before leaving their bubble of affection and togetherness. As he dropped her in front of the building she leaned over to give him a quick kiss goodbye, which turned into a prolonged, deep kiss right in front of what felt like half the company. When she finally got into the meeting five minutes late her hair and suit were slightly out of place and her cheeks as red as the fire in her belly felt.

After that, she should have known. But as oblivious as she sometimes was, she didn't. The affection went on and definitely did not stop with kisses. At home, their behavior continued as usual, but as soon as they were out in public he was all over her. Kisses on her face, lips, and hair were only the beginning, it turned into outdrawn hugs and arms on her shoulders, accompanied by a closeness doubtlessly inappropriate for the public.

The newspaper was long forgotten on her side so she was surprised by all that, a pleasant surprise nonetheless. At some point though, maybe a week and a half after the whole fiasco had started, it became too much.

Another meeting required both of them together, a rare occasion these busy days. Their last date night had not happened at all, so everything they have had this week was a few nights scattered over the week, half of them were spent in the lab anyway.

"Ready for the meeting? And please, stick to the cards," she said to him half seriously, half joking, while fixing his tie and trying to ignore his hands roaming over every inch of skin they could get. This was quite a big event with some reporters here and there, trying to get one of them to say more than they should. Comparing them to vultures had always been a good thought in Peppers opinion. Tony only cocked an eyebrow and smiled at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Oh, this would be interesting. A deep breath and a glare at her boyfriend later she went into the room, back as straight as a pole, every hint of fun gone from her face; instead, a small but friendly smile sat on it. Professional Pepper was back.

The majority of the meeting went well, the topics weren't too heavy and the questions easy to answer, she never fell out of her role. Tony was next to her, said his parts just as they were on the cards and continued the on and off of closeness. Near the end, however, as she was just about to finish the interview with the last reporter, she could feel his hand on the small of her back going more and more downwards. She expected him to stop as soon as he hit the beginning of her butt as he always did, but for once he went even further down and squeezed it.

Actually squeezed it. 

With a dozen reporters and business partners in the room who could probably see it happening with the same disbelief as her. Her words faltered for a heartbeat but she hurried to pick her sentence up where she had left it and finished the talk without another mistake, the first hint of heat bubbling in her chest. His hand had returned to an appropriate height by the end of the conference. 

The quick staccato of her feet, which met the floor with more force than necessary, left the room as soon as possible and even though the anger and irritation in her chest were rising and threatening to spill out, she waited until they were back in the tower to lash out on him. Her shoes landed a few feet away from the elevator as she threw them away as soon as they got out, her purse hit the couch with a thud and she threw the jacket right after it. Then, she finally turned around and started yelling at him.

"What the hell was that in there? Did you leave your fucking brain at home this morning?" 

Normally she wasn't one for yelling or cursing but damn, did she want to slap him right now. Pepper started pacing, face red with anger and even some embarrassment as she recalled the situation from not even an hour ago.

"What were you thinking? Where you even fucking thinking at all? How can you just- Why do you think that was even remotely appropriate you giant dick-" 

"Woah, alright, calm down."

Tony interrupted her mid-sentence and threw his hands up in defense, coming closer to try to calm her down. 

"While I definitely agree with the last part," - she shot him a bullet of a glare- "you are making this out to be bigger than it was. I just tried to- tried to show affection."

A sheepish smile crept onto his face and he came closer, resting his hands on her arms. Her breath was started to calm down and she leaned into the touch, her anger subsiding. The sudden realization came as soon as he had said the last part, making her smile again.

"You really cared so much about this stupid article, didn't you."

It wasn't a question and he didn't take it as one either but answered anyway.

"Yeah. I just wanted to show everyone that you do mean something to me. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Pepper drew him into a hug, and since he sounded genuinely sorry she couldn't but forgive him, now giving his butt an affectionate squeeze in return. They stayed like that for a little while, simply enjoying each other, her hands still laying on his butt. As she pulled back, Pepper kissed him shortly on the lips, enjoying the way his body automatically wanted to have her close again; she went to pick her shoes up with a smile.

"You know I will punish you for that, right?", she called back over her shoulder, the sexual intention quite clear. The answer was a hitch in his breath and a small cough afterward. She was already looking forward to watching him squirm.

The next lazy Sunday came around shortly after and they were able to enjoy waking up and spending the morning together again. This time they decided to make pancakes for breakfast; well, Pepper made the pancakes while Tony was bound to hugging her from the back, hands far enough away from the stove and resting on her stomach.

While she really loved him, his cooking skills were basically nonexistent (she still gagged whenever she remembered the last time she had tried to eat what he called food; she preferred the term biohazard). With some nice pancakes and their usual coffee, they went back to watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S where they had taken off the last time, snuggled up close to each other. After two episodes she noticed Tony playing with his technology again, a huge grin on his face, one that reached his eyes in the most beautiful way.

"What?", she asked, temporarily tearing her attention and eyes away from the screen. 

"Oh, nothing." The answer came back but he still gave her the tablet. This time the article's headline was different.

`Butt-Grab debunks the break-up myths´

A laugh escaped her lips and she handed it right back to him, not even bothering to continue reading. He joined in on her laugh and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, breathing in the smell of breakfast, citrus shampoo, and Pepper.

"Are you happy now?"

The answer came without hesitation.

"Very. Although I'm always happy with you. This is just-" he paused and put the now useless tablet away. Tony slid down a bit and pressed himself closer to her just to kiss her again, this time it was a real kiss. 

"This is just the cherry on top of an already perfect cupcake." he continued and she counted the seconds until he blurted out some words she had already known he would say.

"Oh, I should call you that, cupcake. What do you think?"

"Shut up or I will never allow you to eat my cupcake again."

They spent the next hour in happy silence. After all, lazy Sundays were the best days.


End file.
